zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Otterton
Mrs. Otterton is a female North American river otter from the Disney 2016 film, Zootopia. Official Bio :"Mrs. Otterton is a desperate otter who turns to Officer Judy Hopps for help in solving her husband's mysterious disappearance."[http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2015/10/26/meet-the-characters-in-zootopia/ Oh My Disney: "Meet the Characters in Zootopia".] Role in the Film Mrs. Otterton is first seen with Officer Clawhauser when Judy Hopps brings Duke Weaselton to the ZPD. She heads to Chief Bogo's office and pleads with him to have someone find her husband, Emmitt Otterton, who has been missing for ten days. Judy volunteers to find him, which prompts Mrs. Otterton to hug her and thank her profusely. When Mrs. Otterton waits outside, Chief Bogo attempts to fire Judy, but before he can do that officially, he sees Mrs. Otterton with Bellwether outside his office. Bellwether tells how Judy is helping find Mrs. Otterton's husband. When they both leave, Chief Bogo reluctantly gives Judy 48 hours to find Emmitt, or she'll resign. When Emmitt is found and brought into the hospital in a savage state, Mrs. Otterton is heartbroken as she looks upon him through a glass window, sadly stating that this isn't the Emmitt she knows. Later, the reason for her husband's savagery is revealed Bellwether's conspiracy of the Night Howlers. Bellwether is arrested and an antidote is found. Upon being cured of his savagery, Emmitt wakes up in a hospital room where Mrs. Otterton is waiting for him. She hugs him deeply, happy to have her husband back. The otter couple is later seen dancing happily at Gazelle's concert. Relationships Mr. Otterton Emmitt Otterton is the husband of Mrs. Otterton and father of their two children. Mrs. Otterton clearly loves her husband deeply, evident by her tearful worrying and continuously coming down to the ZPD, asking questions about the investigation of her missing husband. Judy Hopps Judy Hopps volunteered to Mrs. Otterton's request to find her husband, much to Mrs. Otterton's gratitude. She is later seen with her hand on the otter's shoulder as they watch Emmitt in his savage state. However, once her husband is cured of his savagery, Mrs. Otterton hugs him and whispers a heartfelt thank you to Judy, which she answers to with a smile. Personality Mrs. Otterton is a gentle yet emotive otter, feeling an extreme amount of sadness and concern, originally for the missing stats of her husband, Emmitt, though later about his savage status. She appears to be on the brink of tears both while in Chief Bogo's office and while observing the state of Emmitt's health and sanity. However, she shows a very different, far more elated, side of her personality once Judy takes the case, hugging her tightly and finding some degree of comfort in the knowledge that Emmitt could be safe. Her concern seems to be for others rather than herself, pointing to a somewhat selfless attitude. Trivia * It is currently unknown what Mrs. Otterton's first name is, as nobody addresses her by it. * According to The Official Zootopia Handbook, Mrs. Otterton met her husband at a market in Sahara Square while she was looking at spicy lentils. Quotes * "Chief Bogo, please. Five minutes of your time, please." * "My husband has been missing for ten days. His name is Emmitt Otterton. He's a florist. We have two beautiful children. He would never just disappear." * "Please. There's gotta be somebody to find my Emmitt." * "Oh, thank you! Bless you, bless you little bunny!" * "Take this. Find my Emmitt. Bring him home to me and my babies, please." * "That's not my Emmitt." * "Emmitt? Oh! Emmitt! (to Judy) Thank you." Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Otters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Mothers Category:Couples Category:Predators